The present invention relates to devices for the protection of paint brushes. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a sheath for holding and storing a paint brush to protect the brush bristles and to keep them in their proper alignment and orientation, while allowing them to dry after cleaning.
Various types of devices for storing and protecting paint brushes are known in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,453--Landmeier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,090--Keith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,959--Crosby et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,399--Crouch. While the devices disclosed in these patents may accomplish their stated objectives to varying degrees, there is still a need for a paint brush protection device that maintains the brush bristles in their proper shape and orientation, while permitting the bristles to dry. There is also a need for such a device that is economical to manufacture and easy to use, in the sense of permitting easy and rapid installation on and removal from the brush.